Welcome to the Power of 4
by Tamarar357
Summary: This story takes place after the last episode of charmed. Paige tries to bring Prue back to life, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Power of 4

PART I

This story takes place right after the very last episode of charmed. Piper managed to bring Phoebe and Paige back to life after the great battle with Billie and Christy. Things were getting back to normal so Paige decided to stir things up a bit, well actually… bring back the dead, Prue.

(Paige is up in the attic, chanting)

"…Blood to blood I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me…

(Piper and Phoebe walk in)

"Whoa whoa… I hear chanting, why is there chanting?" Phoebe asks.

(Paige stops and just looks at both of them.)

"…Well… Paige? Why are you chanting and is that the spell I think it is?" Piper demands.

"Umm, yea it is, and you weren't supposed to hear that." Says Paige.

"Weren't supposed to hear what? What is going on, I'm very confused" Phoebe replies.

"Paige? Ok who are you trying to summon?" Piper asks.

"Well... fine, Prue ok, Prue" Paige says.

(Piper and Phoebe don't say anything for a bit.)

"What…?" Piper says with disbelief.

"Paige, honey, Prue died a long time ago and we have tried to bring her back multiple times and it never worked." Phoebe says.

"Look this is why I didn't want to tell you guys this because I knew you would say what you just said, and you would just tell me not to pursue it." Paige replies.

"Paige... look if we could have brought Prue back we would have a long time ago, but there is nothing any of us can do about it, ok?" Piper says.

"I'm not just gonna give up, ok, I know I can do it." Paige insists.

"Paige, I think this is my fault, I keep comparing you to Prue and keep insisting you be more like her, but I'm sorry I know you're your own person and you don't have to worry we love you just the way you are, ok?" Piper says.

"It's not just that Piper, Prue is yours and Phoebe's sister… I just thought if I could bring her back it would, I don't know…make things right again…" Paige says.

"Paige… sweety… things are ok, we just have to accept that some things we just can't change, and Prue is one of them, ok?" Phoebe says.

(Paige thinks for a little bit.)

"Fine, I'll drop it then, I'm sorry." Paige says sadly.

(They both give Paige a hug)

"It's ok Paige, everything will be ok…" Piper reassures her.

(But Paige doesn't buy it, she knows she can bring Prue back… somehow…)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Power of 4

PART II

(It is the next day and Piper and Phoebe are downstairs at the Halliwell manor discussing what happened last night. Paige is still asleep.)

"I can't BELIEVE what Paige was trying to do last night."

(Piper rants as she paces around the kitchen.)

"Ahh Piper…" Phoebe tries to interrupt.

"I mean how long has she been planning this?" "And why didn't she mention this to us?" Piper continues. "And why is she.."

"PIPER!" Phoebe shouts.

(Piper stops.)

"WHAT?" Piper says.

"Don't you think you are ranting just a little bit?" "And can we give Paige just a little bit of a break?" "I mean she had good intentions, right?" Phoebe asks.

"Well first of all I am not ranting, second Paige did have good intentions but that doesn't mean she can just summon the dead whenever she feels like it and she..." Piper says.

"Ranting!" Says Phoebe.

(Piper stops and looks at her.)

"Ok fine, Paige DID have good intentions I guess, but that doesn't mean Prue is coming back, I think all she is doing is giving us all false hope." Piper says.

"I know Piper, I know, but what if she can actually pull it off? Have you stopped to think that maybe she actually bring Prue back? And if this is gonna work she will probably need the power of 3, so we should be helping her not fighting her on this." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, what your saying just sounds crazy, bring Prue back? After 5 years?" Piper says.

"Why not? Look when me and Paige were killed, you brought us back, so why can't we bring Prue back?

(Piper looks at her doubtfully.)

"Piper please, let's just help Paige, I mean, what do we have to lose?" Phoebe says.

(Piper looks at her for a bit and sighs.)

"Fine, I guess we better go get Paige" Piper says.

(Phoebe smiles and they both go upstairs to wake Paige up.)


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Power of 4 Part 3

(Piper and Phoebe open the door to Paige's room)

"Paige!" Piper shouts.

(Paige wakes up suddenly)

"What! What's going on?" Paige says.

"Paige wake up, let's get to work, we have a lot to do." Phoebe says.

"What? What are you two talking about and it is…" Paige looks at the clock.

"6 in the morning… and you 2 just barge into my room and …" Paige says.

"Yada, yada, yada Paige look we agree with you on the whole Prue thing and we are gonna help you ok? Piper says.

"You are…" Paige asks.

"Yep we are." Phoebe says.

"Wait a minute.. you two gave me a huge lecture last night about not summoning Prue, and how I should just give up on it already…" Paige says.

"Well we changed our minds, can't we change our minds?" Piper asks.

"…Whatever" Paige says.

"Look Paige, we want Prue back and we think if we all work together on this, and use the Power of 3, we can do it, we can bring her back… What do you say?" Phoebe asks.

(Paige looks at both of them for a bit)

"Ok, let's do it" Paige says.

"Alrighty then, let's get to work, what do we need to do first?" Piper asks.

"Ahh, your asking me?" Paige says.

"Well it WAS your idea to summon her, so come on think Paige, think." Piper says.

(Paige thinks for a bit)

"Ok I got it!" Paige shouts.

"Come with me" Paige says and she leaves the room.

(Piper and Phoebe look at each other and then follow her)

"Ok, where are we going?" Phoebe asks.

"The attic duh." Paige says.

"Right.." Phoebe says as she looks at Piper.

(They go up in the attic and Paige grabs some herbs and a knife.)

"Whoa, what is that for?" Piper asks.

"Look I think if we say the Call a lost Witch spell, along with some of our blood, plus if we use something of Prue's, we can magnify the spell and bring Prue back."

(Piper and Phoebe think about it.)

"Ok let's do it, Piper do we have something of Prue's?" Phoebe asks.

"Ahhh, let me look" Piper says.

(Piper starts searching for something of Prue's she can use)

"Prue's necklace, the one that says Prue on it, will that work?" Piper asks Paige.

"YES, perfect, here let me see it" Paige says.

(Piper hands Paige the necklace)

(Paige throws some herbs in a bowl along with Prue's necklace)

"Ok, now our blood, Piper give me your hand." Paige tells Piper.

"Ahh, do I have to?" Piper asks.

"Yes it won't hurt, much…" Paige says.

(Piper gives Paige her hand and Paige cuts it with the knife.)

"Oww!" Piper says.

"Sorry, now Phoebe your next" Paige says.

"Ahh, okay." Phoebe says.

(Phoebe gives Paige her hand and Paige cuts her hand too.)

"Ow, ow" Phoebe says.

(Paige takes the knife and cuts her hand)

(Then they all drop their blood into the mixing bowl.)

"Ok, now the spell, you guys remember it right?" Paige asks.

"Yea, yea.." Piper says.

"Ok, here we go." Paige says.

(They all chant the spell together)

"Power of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us, we call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me."

(They wait for a bit and nothing happens)

"Ok why is nothing happening?" Phoebe says.

"I don't know, what went wrong? I thought that would work." Paige says.

"Paige, it's ok we tried, it just wasn't meant to be." Piper says sadly.

(They are all about to give up, but suddenly there is a strong wind and light and someone appears in the room.)

"Prue…?" Piper says.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the Power of 4 Part 4

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige all stare at the girl standing in the room.)

"Prue?" Piper asks again. "Is that really you?"

"Piper… Phoebe?" Prue says.

"Oh my god, I missed you guys so much." Prue says with tears in her eyes.

(Piper and Phoebe also have tears in their eyes)

(Piper and Phoebe go over to Prue and give her a hug for long time)

(Paige stands in the corner of the attic, not knowing really what to do)

"Prue I can't believe it, your really here." Phoebe says.

"I can't believe it either, one minute I'm up in heaven with mom and grams and the next I am back, how did you guys do it?"

"Well… it wasn't just Phoebe and me, we had help." Piper says as she looks at Paige.

(Paige looks uncomfortable as Prue turns and looks at her.)

"What do you mean and who is that?" Prue asks.

"Ahh, she is our sister." Phoebe says.

"What…?" Prue asks.

"How and when did this happen?" Prue asks.

"Ahh Prue it is a long story why don't we go downstairs and we'll explain everything." Piper says.

(Prue looks at them in agreement and they all go downstairs.)

(They all go downstairs and Piper and Phoebe explain what they can to Prue about Paige, Chris and Wyatt, and everything she missed while she was gone.)

"Wow… I missed a lot." Prue says.

"I can't believe I have another sister, and two kids Piper?" Says Prue.

"Yea.. a lot has happened since you left Prue, but the important thing is your ok and your home." Piper says.

(Prue smiles)

"I am and I will never leave you guys again." Prue says.

(Suddenly Leo walks into the room)

"Leo?" "What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"What am I doing here!?" Leo says. "Everyone is talking about what you 3 did"

"Leo what the hell are you talking about, who is talking about what?" Piper says.

"The elders!" "I just spoke with one of them and they said you brought Prue back and you 3 completely broke all the rules!" "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Leo yells.

"So what? We brought Prue back, the elders owe it to us, they kept her from us for 5 years, what are they so pissed about, and why are you talking to them to begin with?" Piper says.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe you guys see nothing wrong with this, you can't just bring back the dead anytime you want, do you realize that…" Leo gets cut off.

(Piper freezes Leo)

"Ala la" Piper says.

"Good, he was really starting to piss me off" Says Phoebe.

"I know what is wrong with bringing Prue back, what is so wrong with that?" Piper asks.

"What if he has a point" Paige says.

(They all look at Paige.)

"What?" Piper says.

"I mean we just brought Prue back after all these years, what if we messed something up?" Paige says.

"Messed up what?" Piper says. "The elders precious lives, well SCREW them, Prue belongs with us."

"I kinda agree with Paige." Says Prue.

(Phoebe and Piper look at Prue)

"Are you kidding Prue?" Phoebe says.

"No I'm not, I don't know if I am supposed to be here, or how long the elders will allow me to stay, or if they will just take me back to the afterlife."

"Over my dead body!" Piper says.

"Prue, look we brought you back for good, you are staying with us, we won't let them take you away, not again." Phoebe says.

(Prue looks at them)

"I hope you two are right." Prue says.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the Power of 4 Part 5

(It is the next day and Prue is in a room spending time with Wyatt and Chris.)

(Paige walks in the room that Prue is in)

"Hey… Prue I didn't know you were awake." Paige says sort of surprised.

(Prue looks up at Paige and then continues to play with Wyatt and Chris)

"Yea, I guess I couldn't really sleep and besides I wanted to spend some time with my nephews." Prue says.

(Paige smiles.)

"Well, I think they like you." Paige says.

"Thanks, I hope so. I mean it's not like I was around to help take care of them." Prue says sadly.

"You know that's not your fault." Paige says.

"I know, I just wish I could have been here for them, for all of you.." Prue says as she looks at Paige.

"Well you're here now, right? That's all that matters and you have the rest of your life to be with us." Paige says.

(Prue thinks for a bit)

"Yea your right, I'm not going to dwell on the past, I have a lot to look forward to right?" Prue asks.

"Right." Paige says.

(Piper and Phoebe walk into the room)

"I can't believe Leo! Who the hell does he think he is and why is he talking to the elders again?" Piper says.

"I know, I know Piper, your right, but it's not like it's gonna change anything, no one is taking Prue away." Phoebe says.

"Guys.." Prue says.

"Well what if they do take her away, then what!? Piper shouts.

"Piper!" Prue says.

"What!" Piper says.

"Look, Piper, I'm ok, the elders aren't going to take me away." Prue says.

"I agree, we aren't giving Prue up, not without a fight." Phoebe says.

(Piper sighs)

"Ok you guys are right, we aren't going to stand around and let the elders just take her from us, if they try we will be ready, that's for damn sure." Piper says.

"And what do they mean, messed something up, what the hell are they talking about?" Piper says.

(Suddenly 4 demons appear behind Piper and Phoebe)

"Demons!" Paige yells.

(The demons throw fireballs)

(Piper and Phoebe duck and Paige knocks Prue to the ground to avoid the fireballs)

(The fireballs miss all of them and hit the wall)

"Great Piper look what you did!" Phoebe shouts.

"Me? So this is my fault!" Piper yells back.

(2 of the demons appear near Prue and Paige)

"Look out!" Piper shouts.

(One demon tries to stab Prue)

"Dagger!" Paige yells.

(The dagger appears in Paige's hand and she stabs the demon, the demon burst into flames and disappears)

(Piper blows up the next demon)

(Prue sends the other demon flying into the wall and then Piper blows it up)

(Phoebe kicks the next demon into the wall and the demon gets up and throws a fireball at them)

"Fireball!" Paige yells.

(Paige sends the fireball back at the demon and the demon also burst into flames and disappears)

"Oh my god, is everyone ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yea we're ok." Prue says as she looks at Paige.

"Well I'm not! Where the hell did those demons come from and who sent them?" Piper shouts.

(Suddenly a dark figure appears in the room)

"I did." He says with an evil laugh.

"Oh my god! The Source.." Phoebe says.


End file.
